A Collection of Wenlivia Oneshots and Songfics
by SpiffyLittleNerdette
Summary: Just a bunch of Wenlivia cuteness, fights, first dates, and more. Here for all of your Wenlivia feels. Read and Review. Suggest some stuff, I don't mind. I don't own Lemonade Mouth. Ratings may change.


**A/N: Just a collection of Wenlivia oneshots to keep all your feels in order. Enjoy them all. Oh, and I do not own Lemonade Mouth. Read and Review, please?**

* * *

_(Listen to What's my Age Again? by Blink 182 while reading this.)  
_

**Wen's Point of View**

My phone rang loudly and I rolled across the bed to answer it. It was Stella. Only she would call at six in the morning. I pressed ignore and turned to my side. Olivia was still sleeping beside me. I sat up in bed and pulled myself out of the covers and into the living room. It had been six months since we moved in together. Lemonade Mouth was still going strong but I had to leave my dad's house. He and Sydney had been fighting too much. I couldn't leave Olivia alone. In nothing but socks and navy blue gym shorts, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Nothing but late night cartoons were on. It didn't bother me one bit. As I watched the nonsense, a shadow appeared from the bedroom. Olivia peaked out from the doorway. Her golden locks spilled down across her shoulders. Her body was covered in small white shorts and one of my big black shirts. I smiled and she came to sit beside me.

"You alright?" She asked, cuddling up to me.

I nodded slightly and slipped my arms under her shirt and around her slender waist. Olivia giggled and rested her head in my lap.

"I love you." I said, looking from the television down at her bright eyes.

She smiled and pulled me down for a kiss. My lips brushed against hers and she licked at my bottom lip, asking for more. My lips curved as I let her inside my mouth. Her tongue came in contact with mine, fighting for dominance. I ended up winning. She ran her nimble hands up to my hair and dragged her fingers through it. I broke the kiss and smiled. I pulled her into my lap and began kissing her neck. Each little peck came further apart from the previous one. Olivia's hands traveled to my pants. As she tugged at my shorts, I looked up at the television. Teen Titans was on. My eyes widened and I pulled her off of my lap. I caught a glimpse of her face and it was bright red. It was hard to concentrate on the cartoon in front of me.

Soon there was someone blocking the TV. It was Olivia. Her face was bright red.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, looking past her.

She folded her arms over her chest and turned off the television. I could tell she was mad but what for?

"Wendall! We haven't..." She paused, becoming flustered. "...you haven't made love to me in a long time. But I must not be more entertaining than cartoons." She said, fiercely.

_**And that's about the time that she walked away from me**_  
_**Nobody likes you when you're 23**_  
_**And are still more amused by TV shows**_  
_**What the hell is ADD?**_  
_**My friends say I should act my age**_  
_**What's my age again?**_  
_**What's my age again? **_

I couldn't help but feel bad. I needed something to do. Instead of stepping back into the bedroom with my furious girlfriend, I picked up the home phone and dialed Stella's number, making sure to hit star 67 to make it a restricted number. A very half awakened Stella answered the phone.

"Alright, who is this?" She asked, with gravel in her throat.

"Excuse me, miss. Is this Stella Yamada?" I asked, in a funny voice.

A heard a sigh on the other line. "Yes, this is her."

"Um, your friend here Charlie Delgado is in a holding cell here at the Mesa Police Station. He stole from a local convience store and said you would come pick him up." I tried so hard not to laugh on the phone.

"What the hell?! Who is this?" She raised her voice.

"Ma'm, I am a police officer. I will come and arre.." I chuckled a little bit.

"Wen, is that you? I know your laugh, Wendall. Oh my god." Stella started to yell other things in the phone.

"The state looks down on sodomy, you know?" I laughed my heart out.

Dropping the phone, I landed on the couch and laughed to my hearts content. It was hysterical. I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear to see if anyone was still there.

_**And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me**_  
_**Nobody likes you when your 23**_  
_**And are still more amused by prank phone calls**_  
_**What the hell is caller ID?**_  
_**My friends say I should act my age**_  
_**What's my age again?**_  
_**What's my age again?**_

I threw the phone down and walked back into the bedroom. Olivia was sitting with her legs pulled up and her knees toward her face. I could hear her sniffiling. My heart sank. I felt like throwing up. I loved Olivia so much and I made her feel like shit. I'm too immature for her. What's my age again? She looked up and shook her head at me.

"...what?" She asked, slipping under the covers.

I waltzed over to the bed and came closer to Olivia. She turned away from me. It pained me whenever she was mad at me. I hated it. All she wanted was for me to man up and be mature about things but I couldn't even do that.

"I'm sorry." My lips touched her forehead. "I do love you, Olivia. Just because we haven't had sex in a while doesn't mean I don't see you differently. You're still the beautiful blonde girl that I fell in love with. You're perfect, alright babe? I love you more than anything."

Olivia turned to face me and her pale but pink lips brushed against mine. She had a soft smile among her face. I knew she didnt' like it when I was this way but I can't help it. It's just how I am.

"Goodnight, Wen." She said, turning in the bed.

_**And that's about the time she walked away from me**_  
_**Nobody likes you when your 23**_  
_**And you still act like you're in Freshman year**_  
_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_  
_**My friends say I should act my age**_  
_**What's my age again?**_  
_**What's my age again?**_

I turned on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I'm eighteen and I've got a beautiful girlfriend and great band mates with me. I shoud take things more seriously. I need to start prioritizing for the sake of our relationship. I know she loves me but she doesn't love the immature me. I fell in love with all of her flaws and I know she can fall in love with this very flaw. Immaturity. My stomach growled in bed. My stomach was saying, "Spaghettios!" But my mind was saying, "...sleep." It made me think. I've got so much time to grow up. I might as well enjoy my youth right now.

**_No one should take themselves so seriously_**  
**_With many years ahead to fall in line_**  
**_Why would you wish that on me?_**  
**_I never want to act my age_**  
**_What's my age again?_**  
**_What's my age again?_**


End file.
